1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box for containing electrical mechanisms, which box may be installed in ducting for electrical wiring or the like which comprise a bottom with which there is associated at least one first and one second oppositely facing harpoon-shaped projections, which are attached to the bottom by at least one rib portion, the box having a base and side walls.
Particularly, said mechanisms are commonly used for connection, circuit-breaking, branching or protection functions in electrical, telephone, data processing or other installations disposed in channel-like duct members having a cover member and attached to walls or other vertical surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several embodiments of this type of box are known. Thus, Spanish Utility Model No. 206,123 relates to a box for installation in channel-like duct members the bottom wall of which is provided with T-shaped longitudinal grooves, while the box has the bottom wall thereof provided with aligned slots through which the bent ends of a retaining member for engagement in said slots extend such that the edge of said member opposite said bent ends engages with a resilient tab extending from a side wall of the box. This solution has the drawback of having two members to assemble.
Spanish Utility Model No. 223,179 discloses a box having a base provided with two slots aligned about either side of the center line of the base, said slots having on both sides a resilient tab and wherein there extends a block attached to the box by a thin angular torsion hinge plate which allows the block to rock as a lever-wedge. In this case, the box is not retained as stably as required in the channel-like duct member.
The box disclosed in Spanish Utility Model No. 224,727 is provided in the bottom thereof with a salient flange which is removably and slidingly snap fitted in a support guide located in the bottom of the channel-like duct member, plus an aperture through which there is assembled a moving member having an outwardly extending angled lip flanked by an also salient edge, while the other flank forms a protuberance having fins for retention in the said aperture, said moving element also having a rear orifice for its removal by leverage. This embodiment has the drawback that it is difficult to manipulate the moving member from the outside of the box.
French Patent Application No. 78.25732 discloses a box having in the bottom thereof a slot mating with a T-shaped guide in the bottom of a channel-like duct member, there being in said box bottom a fold-down metal plate having an elbow which passes through the slot and the engages the box groove, said plate being retained under a tab extending from one of the box walls. Furthermore, the said metal plate is provided with an insulating protection formed by a resilient leaf extending from one edge of the box slot. This embodiment has the drawback of an extremely complex constitution which does not provide any improvement to the attachment of the box to the channel-like duct member.